1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand of an image display device, and more particularly, to a stand in which adjustment of a height, a left/right angle, and a forward/backward slope of an image display device body is made possible.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art image display device. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art image display device is provided with a body 1, a base 2, and a hinge assembly 3. The body 1 displays an image, and the base 2 supports a load of the body 1. The hinge assembly 3 at a top of the base 2 enables the body 1 to rotate in a forward/backward direction. That is, the user adjusts the forward/backward slope of the body 1 by using the hinge assembly 3.
The related art image display device has several problems. First, the hinge assembly 3 has many components, such as a plurality of friction springs or torsion springs, washers, nuts, and so on, that require much time for fabrication. Second, the related art image display device can be adjusted only in the forward/backward direction of the body by using the hinge assembly. That is, even if required, the height and the left/right angle of the body cannot be adjusted.